criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vestiges of Divergence
The are ancient and powerful artifacts from the Divergence. These items have since been scattered around the world—lost to the history books, passed down as symbols of power through various bloodlines or government positions, or stolen and unrecovered for hundreds of years. According to Kamaljiori, the androsphinx mate of Osysa, some Vestiges have been destroyed over this epoch; others lie scattered across the planes of existence; some are sealed or hidden; others have found an owner. Known Vestiges Deathwalker's Ward entombed, by Joma Cueto.Fan art of Deathwalker's Ward entombed, by Joma Cueto on Tumblr.]] The Deathwalker's Ward is a set of leather armor that belonged to a champion of the Raven Queen. It rested in the champion's tomb, which used to exist to the west of Vasselheim until it eventually sunk into the ground as the topography shifted over time, now submerged beneath a lake known as the Marrowglade Loch. Vox Machina obtained the Deathwalker's Ward from the Champion of the Raven Queen in , after slaying a beholder. Lady Kima nearly died in the battle when the beholder used its Telekinetic Ray to toss her down a deep hole. Vex'ahlia was killed when Percy attempted to remove the Deathwalker's Ward from the Champion's sarcophagus, triggering a powerful necrotic trap. Kashaw, with the aid of Percy, Zahra, and Vax'ildan, was able to revivify Vex. The party then successfully retrieved the Deathwalker's Ward. Possession of the Deathwalker's Ward passed to Vax'ildan, who reluctantly began donning it in order to acquire the allegiance of the Champion's wolf ally, Galdric , but Vax removed the armor before it was completely donned. After a dream given to him by the Raven Queen, Vax'ildan began wearing the Deathwalker's Ward reluctantly. The Deathwalker's Ward grants +2 to AC on top of that of studded leather armor, and it provides advantage on death saving throws. Once per short rest, the wearer can choose to be resistant to one of five elemental types (fire, cold, lightning, acid, or necrotic). Titanstone Knuckles According to Kamaljiori, the Titanstone Knuckles were taken from the brutalized corpse of their proud owner, now worn by a terrible half-giant turned tyrant in Westruun. According to Grog, his uncle Kevdak possessed the Titanstone Knuckles as one of his two prized weapons. It is unknown if Kevdak understands their true origin or power. Mythcarver A legendary longsword with a silvered blade, the Mythcarver resonates with musical tones. It once belonged to the White Duke—and many master bards before him. The Mythcarver acts as a +3 longsword that deals an additional 1d6 force damage on a hit. It also gives advantage on weapon attacks whenever Bardic Inspiration is used, as well as forcing any target of Cutting Words to suffer disadvantage on its next saving throw. Before the White Duke died, he gifted the Mythcarver to Kamaljiori, who in turn awarded it to Vox Machina to aid in their fight against the Chroma Conclave. Possession of the Mythcarver passed to Scanlan. Fenthras, Wrath of the Fey Warden A bow that felled titans, Fenthras was lost in the Feywild during the Calamity. It now acts as the heart of a cancerous tree corrupting the verdant land there.See Matthew Mercer's list of Vestiges shared on Dropbox. The Plate of the Dawnmartyr Also known as the "Beacon of Protection" to the chosen of Pelor, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that this armor was gathering dust on a wall in the City of Brass, in the Elemental Plane of Fire. It was a trophy won by a fire giant in a card game from the Suutan bloodline that once donned it. Cabal's Ruin A magic-devouring cloak that was used by an assassin to eliminate the unscrupulous Den of Druja, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that it was now worn by a merchant-warrior with a missing eye in Ank'Harel. The Spire of Conflux A staff born from Melora's breath, Kamaljiori told Vox Machina that this weapon was devoured, along with its previous owner, by a goristro named Yenk in the Endless Maze of the Abyss. Whisper A blade forged from metal pulled from the Far Realm, Whisper was the center of many dark rituals. According to Kamaljiori, it was lost with a ship called The Shrew at the bottom of the Ozmit Sea, sunken in a storm three hundred years ago near an island of glass. References Fan Art: Category:Items